Seven Sins
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: Iago's secrets revealed as his past comes back to haunt him.
1. Summoned

Hey there, here is my first Aladdin fic, still working on it so it may take a while to update. It's an Iago centered fic. Basically I was watching Aladdin the Tv series, which rules btw, anyway I noticed Iago gets blown up, trampled, run over, you know anything that would kill a normal parrot and I decided to come up with a reason why and this is how it came out, sorry if it sucks but I liked it. Please review, let me know what you think good or bad it would really help. Enjoy.

Summoned

"So er Al, I've been thinking after saving the riders of Ramone, I could use a break, you know get away from the palace and I know you've probably had enough hanging around with me, so you probably want a break and I..."

"Just spit it out Iago," Aladdin interrupted the bird's ramblings with a chuckle.

"I would like to go away.....By myself," Iago said hesitantly hoping that Aladdin wouldn't ask him where it was that he so desperately wanted to go.

"Sure Iago, me and Jasmine want to have a little alone time anyhow. When you leaving?"

"If it's alright with you, I gotta leave now," he replied cautiously.

"Heh since when do you listen to anything I say?" Aladdin asked playfully.

"Ouch kid that hurt," said Iago holding his wing over his heart.

"Sure I'll tell the guys you're leaving, have a good time," Aladdin replied with a laugh.

"Oh huh? Sure kid good time," said Iago before flying out of the nearest open window. Stopping in mid air he turned to look back at the palace,_ "This could probably be the last time I see this,"_ he thought sadly before continuing on with his journey.

"Funny I never thought I'd get summoned by the others again," he thought out loud to himself.

Flash Back

_Iago was sitting in the palace wallowing in luxury alone when suddenly the room went pitch black._

_"No they found me," he whispered to himself, a bright light in the middle of the room caught his attention, it was a ghostly floating head. "Astroprojection," he thought._

_"Iago!" a voice bellowed from the head, "You have messed with Fate in order to help those unworthy again! You know the punishment for your betrayal, return to us immediately! You have been summoned!"_

End Flash Back

Iago continued flying as the sun began to set, all the while he was talking to himself, thinking about his past before he met Aladdin and the others.  
"What could they possibly do that they haven't done before? I lived through it once I can survive it again, it's not like they can turn me into a parrot again, at worst they'll probably kick me around trying to cause as much pain as last time."

Flash Back

_It was dark and cold in the cell, the sound of rats could be heard scurrying around. In the darkness a young boy who looked to be no more than ten sat chained to the wall, his short reddish hair was damp with sweat, the boy was covered in dried blood, cuts and grazes could be seen decorating his small body. Tears of frustration fell from his face.  
The door opened signalling the return of his tormentor, a tall thin man, his hair was as black as his robes._

_"Have you learned your lesson yet Greed?" he asked the boy. The boy didn't reply, he didn't even look up from his spot on the floor. The man glared at the boy before implanting his fist into the boys ribcage causing him to spit up blood._

_"You are a demon boy, one of the seven deadly sins, do you have no pride for you demon heritage? Your actions are shameful to our race, we kill, we cause suffering but we don't save!!" he shouted at the child, his eyes turning as black as his hair in his rage, the boy looked up his yellow irises stared at the man before him in disgust._

_"I may be a demon, but I am no monster, I refuse to be heartless like you and the others, so go ahead! Do what you want, call me a freak, there is nothing worse you can do then you have already done," he shouted his eyes narrowing at the other man as he laughed._

_"I see you still don't like what we did to your human friend Andy," he smirked at the boys hate._

_"Don't you dare speak his name, he was my friend and you murdered him, you are not worthy to shine his boots!"_

_The man glared before bending down to the boys height, his eyes bored into the boys own, the boy held his glare but cried out as the man scratched him across the face._

_"You are Immortal Greed, I can't kill you, so he was the next best thing, we cannot have demons heroes running around undoing all of our hard work boy! I thank our stars that you are the only 'good hearted' demon," the man spat grinding his teeth together, "Your punishment is this, eternal youth. You shall never get older and you shall spend the rest of eternity as a feathered beast!" he said pointing at the boy who screamed in pain as his body constricted and shrank, as his bones twisted to form wings, his hair growing to form feathers, finally his face contorted as it created his beak._

_The man stared down at the newly formed scarlet macaw whose wings were too small to be chained, the bird stood looking himself over, after all the years of being punished for his bleeding heart he never thought that he would be turned into a parrot, he tried to talk thankful that he still had the ability to, the voice that came out though was not his own, it sound strange and gravely to his ears, he stretched his wings and looked at his feathers before his gaze wondered back towards the man who had done this to him, he scowled and tried to call forth his powers now that the enchanted chains were no longer able to stop him, he froze it seems that he could no longer tap into his powers at will, his heart felt empty as a piece of his soul was ruthlessly ripped away from him._

End Flash Back

"Big deal, I got over that years ago, I had to when I met Jafar," Iago said to himself though his tone of voice sounded unsure, he carried on flying through the desert remembering how he came to end up with the sorcerer.

Flash Back

_It had been several days since he had been turned into a parrot. He had been starved and locked in a bird cage that was too small for the poor thing, when suddenly he heard a commotion coming from above his dungeon. War cries were heard echoing around the temple. Using his senses which he thanked were still in tack he reasoned that there was a fight going on between the humans and demons. Explosions were racking the place, the building started to collapse around him. His cage was knocked to the floor and instantly covered by rubble and debris knocking the bird out cold._

_When he came too Iago had a hard time trying to free himself from his prison. Digging himself out of the rubble was made more difficult by his wounds, he was already weak from hunger. _

_Once he had managed to free himself he legs collapsed beneath him, he began crawling around what was now left of the once great Demon Temple, his home......gone. Mustering up as much strength as he could Iago took off, flying in the direction of the closest town._

_When he became drained of energy the bird fell from the sky landing in someone's camp._

_"What in all of the seven desserts has brought this winged vermin into my camp?" he heard a voice ask before he felt a burning heat hit his back._

_"A fire ball," he thought to himself, "And a weak one at that," he groaned in frustration, he should have been able to counter the attack but in his condition he couldn't and the problem was that due to his weakness the blast hurt a lot more than it should have. He looked up at his attacker, a tall man with a goatee garbed in red and wearing a big hat._

_"How is it that you still live?" he asked surprised._

_"You'd be surprised what you can live through," the bird replied further shocking the man._

_"I had wonderd how I would come across my familiar," the man said to himself before he roughly grabbed the bird who was in no condition to resist, placing a magical collar on him as he performed the familiar ritual, the collar around the birds throat was a means of control, if the bird stepped out of line, then the collar would hand out a swift and painful punishment._

End Flash Back

Iago shook away the memories to find that he had arrived at his destination, the black temple. The last time he was here he was escaping the ruins of the place. He flew through the entrance, landing on the black marble dead centre in the room.

He was alone when suddenly the room became ice cold, he could see his breath. The light suddenly blacked out, torches lit but the flames came out blood red and suddenly Iago wasn't alone.


	2. Punishment

Yay one review!! Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too, please read and review.

**Punishment **

"Iago! You pathetic excuse of a demon!" a voice bellowed from behind. Iago turned but there was no one there, he frowned, "You have been summoned before us to discuss your messing with fate," Iago turned again letting out a growl as the owner of the voice came out into the light. He was a small well built man with short dirty blond hair.

"Hello Perseus," Iago said in an unimpressed manner. Perseus looked towards Iago with distaste.

"That's Gluttony to you Greed," he snarled at the bird.

"Yeah. Well that's Iago to you and anyone else!" Iago shouted folding his arms, he twitched as a new voice joined the two.

"Iago, still have no respect for you demon heritage I see," the voice said smoothly. Iago cringed as he recognised the voice.

"Pride," he greeted trying to keep the fear out of his voice at having to see his ex-tormentor again. Pride smirked at him before he kicked the bird across the room. Iago stood up and dusted himself off, before he coughed out some spit. He looked up at Pride and smirked.

"No blood, heh are you getting soft Pride?" he said taunting the other demon.

"Why you insolent..."

"Calm yourself Pride," a feminine voice said cutting Pride's rant off.

"Well if it ain't the gorgeous babe Lust, It's been awhile," Iago said as the other came into the light. Lust smiled a sexy smirk at him.

"Iago. What a pleasure," she replied charmingly.

"Quit the phony baloney act Lust, I'd like to get out of here soon," Iago said earning a glare from said demon.

"Oh Iago I had hoped that your time with Jafar would bring you back to the dark side," she said sweetly. Iago's eyes widened, he should have known that they knew, they knew everything.

"Sweetheart I was never on the dark side, at least not fully," Iago replied as he thought back to the things Jafar made him do.

"I say we lock him up!" Pride snarled earning Lust's glare.

"Why because you don't like a good demon," Lust replied rolling her eyes.

"Where is your pride for your demon race?!" Pride shouted snarling at her.

"You've already tried that Pride, and you got nothing. Mans greed has changed him more than we ever did, even getting him to help with murder," she retorted referring to Jafar. Iago cringed, she was right, when he was with Jafar he had resorted to murder, he even helped plan Aladdin's murder as well as Jasmine's and her father. Pride opened his mouth to reply but Gluttony beat him to it.

"Enough! What he has done this time is mess with Fate, his punishment will therefore be decided by Fate."

The room went silent as a glowing blue portal opened up before them. Iago shielded his eyes from the light.

"Humph, Fate always has to make an entrance," he said to himself.

"Silence you filthy demon!" a booming voice said, the light subsided to reveal a tall slender women with hair as white as snow and eyes as blue as the ocean.

"You have broken a sealed fate!!" the voice continued yelling.

"How do you know it was me? A genie was there too," Iago offered lamely knowing she wouldn't buy it.

"You know as well as I that a genie is not powerful enough to perform such a feat, only demons, Angels and Gods have the power needed to change fate!" Iago cringed at the loud tone. Of all the days to change fate, she just had to be watching.

"Well maybe it was fate that I showed up!" Iago yelled repeating Aladdin's earlier words; Fate looked to the bird, a hard glare on her face. He scowled as he heard the other demons cackle at his excuse. He gulped and jumped to his left, narrowly avoiding a fiery blast from Fate.

"Let the games begin," he heard Lust say from behind him.

_"Damn you Al," _he thought defeatedly.

"Alright Fate, what is my punishment?" he asked annoyed.

"_Great I save people and my friends who don't even thank me only to get punished by Fate. Great, just great." _He thought with a frown.

"Demon for your evil you will suffer the next thirteen days under the Friday the 13th curse," Fate said passing her judgement, Iago scowled while the other demons scoffed.

"Evil? Do you even know what I did!?" he asked shouting his defence, already knowing that she had no clue what seal he had broken and was really just punishing him for being a demon.

"Silence!!! Return to your home!" Fate yelled before disappearing through another portal.

Iago groaned, thirteen days of bad luck. His eyes widened as he heard snickering coming from behind. He turned and gulped as he saw Pride smirk at him.

"Well well, thirteen days of bad luck and I guess it starts now," laughed Pride as he closed in on the parrot. Iago flew out of Pride's grasp only to fly straight into an upside down chamber pot that hung down low from the ceiling.

It was two hours later that Iago finally managed to escape from Pride and the others, well escape seems to be the wrong word. It was two hours later that Pride had gotten bored of kicking Iago around, especially seeing as he and Gluttony lost to Lust in a game they called Parrot Ball. Iago flew across the desert resting every five minutes, he was sore, bleeding, tired and dizzy, really really dizzy, but in retrospect it could have been worse.

BOOM!!!

Iago scowled _"Since when did it start to rain cats and dogs in the DESERT!!!"_ he thought annoyed as he was quickly drenched, but despite the rain Iago knew he had to get back to Agrabah. So he decided to continue on with his journey. Big mistake.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed as he was struck by lightning. He fell out of the sky landing with a thud. Smoke was rising off of his body, he glared at the sky with hate.

"That's it! I'm not moving until it stops raining!!" he shouted in anger. As he finished the sentence however the clouds parted letting the sun shine down on the bird as the raining stopped. Iago growled before continuing with his journey home.

"Finally a bit of luck........Sandstorm!!" he yelled as the wet sand began pelting his small form and the wind through him in every direction before again he fell to the ground. He growled again as he continued, this time on foot using his wing to cover his eyes.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh!" he cried as he walked straight into a well, "What no warning signs?!" he moaned from his spot at the bottom of the well, "Al you had better get me a very expensive birthday present for my next twelve birthdays!!" Iago screamed in anger, though dimly he knew that Aladdin wouldn't know when his birthday was.


	3. Home

**Home**

Iago waited in the well for the sand storm to pass. Every now and then sand would fall covering the bird, reminding him of the time he spent trapt in the lamp with Jafar. The storm lasted through the night and most of the morning.

"Achoo!" _"Great a cold,"_ he thought to himself as he continued flying. Looking up he let out a sigh of relief as he found that he was almost back at Agrabah. He could see it in the distance. He was glad as he landed on the grounds of Agrabah as he rested his wings. He was tired and still sore, looking to his wings he could see that some of his cuts were still bleeding, _"Probably from the sandstorm and lighting,"_ he thought.

Iago tried to fly but his wings refused to co-operate, _"Guess I'm walking," _he thought to himself as he started heading towards the palace. He had a hard time dodging people who were too careless to watch were they were going.

"Look out!" someone called, Iago looked up to see a runaway cart heading straight for him. He flapped his wings only able to make it an inch off of the ground in his condition.

"Oh no....Ompth!" he cried as the cart made impact with him, he was stuck until the cart came to a stop, however when the cart did come to a stop the momentum from the rolling caused Iago to be flung straight at the wall. "Ow!" he said as he stood up, wincing as he dusted his feathers. Sighing he carried on with his journey, scowling as no one came to his aid or even asked if he was alright.

Twenty minutes and four stampedes later, Iago finally made it to the palace. Mustering his strength, he flew in through Jasmines window, landing on her settee. Looking around Iago could see that some of her items were missing, _"Great, just when I need them they're out," _he thought before he passed out from exhaustion.

"Well that could have gone better, sorry Jaz," Aladdin said as he entered the room following the princess.

"Don't be Aladdin. You couldn't have known about the weather," Jasmine replied giving Aladdin a smile.

"Yeah," he replied as he sat down on Jasmine's settee, he frowned, "Hey Jaz is this seat meant to be lumpy?"

"GET OFF!" a strangled voice called from beneath Aladdin. Aladdin jumped up and was surprised to see Iago there.

"Iago? What happened to you? You look awful," he commented as he sat at the bird's side.

"Oh and I suppose you look like a supermodel after flying through a sandstorm after a tropical down fall!" Iago shouted in reply wincing as he sat up.

"Oh that can't have been fun, sorry you had to cancel your vacation plans," Aladdin said in sympathy.

"Poor Iago, come on let's get you fixed up," Jasmine said as she began smoothing down his feathers, bringing her hand back she gasped as she saw blood.

"Whoa Birdman, don't worry nurse Genie will look after you," Genie said as he entered the room changing into a nurse like appearance followed by carpet and Abu.

"Great just my luck," said Iago sarcastically.

"Ow ow ow ow!" cried Iago as Genie coated his wounds in disinfectant before bandaging them up.

"Almost done sweetie, no need to be a baby about it. My my you look like something that Rajah dragged in. Hold still and there all done," said Genie taking a step back to admire his work. Iago's wings were strapped to his body, a brace placed round his neck holding it into position. Grumbling he walked forward only to lose his balance and fall off the edge of the table.

"Ah!" he yelled as he hit the floor with an ompth.

Jasmine ran forward and bent over picking the small bird up.

"Thanks Genie, I'll take it from here," she said as she started undressing his wounds making sure that the bandages weren't too tight. "So what happened?" she asked as she began redressing the bandages.

"Well Princess, I got caught in a sandstorm after rainfall and now I can say that I know what a ball feels like," Iago answered as he checked out the work Jasmine had done, "Thanks princess," he said happy with the bandages now that he was able to move.

"No problem Iago, I hope you get better soon," replied Jasmine as she stood up to leave the room.

"Sure but it won't be within the next twelve days," he said to himself looking in the mirror he sat by.

"What do you want monkey?" snapped Iago as he saw Abu reflection in the mirror.

"Relax Iago, we just wanted to see if you were coming down for dinner," said Aladdin as he walked into the room behind Abu. Iago scowled at the pair.

"What and you expect me to walk?!" he shouted indicating to his wings. Aladdin rolled his eyes as he picked the bird up, placing him on his shoulder earning a squawk of jealousy from Abu as the monkey climbed up to sit on Aladdin's free shoulder.

The three entered the dining hall to see Genie entertaining the Sultan by juggling two knives.

"Marvellous, absolutely amazing," the Sultan squealed in joy.

"Hey Al check it out!" Genie called as he added an extra knife, earning applause from all but Iago who just rolled his eyes at the genie's foolish behaviour.

"Dinner is served," said one of the servants as he walked in with a tray full of food only to fall on one of Genie's toys causing the food to go flying.  
Genie stopped his act to catch the flying food, leaving the knives to land where ever they pleased.

"Genie!" cried Jasmine as the knives continued their downward fall.

"Whoa," said Genie as he poofed back placing the food on the table quickly to catch the knives.

"That's strange," he said as he looked at the two knives he caught, "Where's the third one?" he asked looking towards the ceiling for his missing utensil. His attention was drawn to the end of the table when a cry of fear filled the room.

"Ah!!" screamed Iago as the knife hurtled towards him pinning his tail feathers to the table.

"Whoops. Sorry birdman, guess it's not your lucky day," said Genie as he pulled the knife out of the table, using his magic to replace the damaged feathers. Iago muttered under his breath as he glared at the genie.

Jasmine looked to the bird in sympathy; he was still bandaged up and was obviously having a bad day. Sighing she came up with an idea that she knew would cheer the parrot up.

"Iago, why don't you spend the night in the palace," Iago's eyes widened in surprise before he cool mask slipped back on.

"You mean it Princess? Oh yeah baby!! See you later primate, I'm going to take a nap in luxury," said Iago not stopping to let Jasmine reply in case she changed her mind as he bounced off down the hall way.

"Thanks Jaz, keep an eye on him for me, he's been acting very strange lately," said Aladdin as he watched his friend in worry.

"I thought so too. Don't worry Aladdin I'll keep an eye on him," replied Jasmine as she placed her hand on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Well I say you should throw that traitorous bird out," bellowed Rasoul from his hiding spot at the door.

"Rasoul Iago is our friend," said Genie with a frown.

"Friend ha! That bird is a traitor to Agrabah."

"There wouldn't even be an Agrabah without him!" yelled Aladdin back in protest with Abu squawking in agreement.

"Ha that bird would sell us out if it would protect himself," sneered Rasoul.

Meanwhile....

Iago was walking through the halls when his stomach growled he turned and began walking back the way he came

"Remind me to eat next time," he said to himself.

"He's got you there Al," Genie said as he remembered the time that Iago was turning into a statue.

"Uh eah," Abu reluctantly agreed beside him.

"No Iago is our friend," Aladdin stated firmly.

"The only reason that bird stays here is the palace. If you were just an ordinary street rat, the bird would never have associated with you."

"That's not true...Iago...Er Jaz?" Aladdin asked turning to the princess having a hard time coming up with a defence.

"Face it street rat, the bird is just a freeloading traitor who'd sell you for a single dinary" the palace guard spit out, unbeknownst to the group Iago had returned, and stood in the doorway anger coursing through him.

_"Freeloader?"_ he thought angrily before a different thought struck him. _"Traitor," _he thought sadly. Was that what they really thought of him? If that's the case, were they even pals? He waited to see the others reactions expecting his friends to jump in to his defence, the longer he waited, the colder his blood felt until Aladdin's shoulders fell in defeat. Iago couldn't help but let a gasp of hurt out, announcing his presence. Aladdin winced at the raw hurt and betrayal he saw flash through his friend's eyes before Iago's mask fell back on and he scowled at them.

"Freeloader huh? Traitor huh? Well if that's what you think fine! I don't need you; the only person I ever betrayed was Jafar. That moron's right because clearly we are not friends!" shouted Iago before he shook off his bandages, flying out of the closest window.

"Iago!"Aladdin yelled after the bird, "Argh what have I done," he said to himself as an image of Iago's hurt filled his mind.

"Aladdin it's not all your fault, none of us stood up for him," said Jasmine looking ashamed of herself, "He's our friend too."

"Yeah Al, we're all to blame," Genie said, Abu beside him was nodding in agreement.

"Well I say you're better off without him,"

"Enough Rasoul, Iago is our friend, in fact he is one of our best friends and I'm going to find him," Aladdin said in determination as he grabbed Rasoul's collar to show how serious he was. Rasoul just shook Aladdin's arms off before he turned to leave the room.

"Well you had better hurry street rat, I don't know if you realize what tomorrow is," he said with a laugh as he exited the room.

The gang started after him before the light bulb clicked. Tomorrow was the second year anniversary of when Jafar temporarily took over Agrabah.


	4. Search

Yay me next chapter! Please review, I'd like to know what you think, enjoy.

**Search**

Iago was walking through the market, mumbling under his breath, he seemed to be unaware of the chaos around him. People were fighting and stealing off of each other, vendors tripled their prices, and even the animals seemed to be more protective of their food as people walked by. There was only one word for it, Greed.

Aladdin and the others were flying over Agrabah in hopes of finding their missing friend.

"What's going on?" Aladdin asked from his bird's eye view of all the chaos Iago seemed to be unconsciously causing. They could see the guards trying to break up all the squabbles and as much as they wanted to find their friend they had to help put an end to the commotion going on below.

Iago was perched on the rooftop of a rundown building, the scowl was still present on his face.

"Traitor? Please. I'm a demon if I wanted to I could destroy the whole of Agrabah, I mean come on I instigated the bloodiest war in Mesopotamia. Pleuh humans. I thought they were my friends. They don't know me; they don't know anything about me. Humph they think they've had it tough, don't make me laugh. All my life I've suffered and for what? For my only friends to stab me in the back, ok yeah I have my flaws, who doesn't? But considering what I am and how I should act, they're lucky after all how many people can say that they're friends with Greed of the seven deadly sins, no one that's who, at least not anymore. Ah who needs them? I survived Jafar's cruelty and I survived Demon treatment, yeah it may have changed me, and not for the better, but that doesn't mean that I can't survive on my own. I'll just find someone else who wants a demon parrot companion, and not just that. Oh no I didn't get nothing from my time with Jafar, I'm also the only familiar to fully outlive their master. I'm one of a kind," Iago said to himself as he tried to lessen his mood, but as if to mock him they sky suddenly filled with clouds blocking out the moon before it dropped another downfall on the bird.

"Thanks Thundra," was all he said before he took off to find shelter.

The gang were still searching for Iago, it wasn't going well.

"Aladdin I know you want to find him but we need to get out of the rain!" Jasmine shouted over the wind though Aladdin could tell that she was as disappointed as he was at having to give up.

"I know Jaz, but you should have seen the hurt we caused him," he protested as the image of Iago standing by the door flittered through his mind again.

"We'll carry on searching in the morning," Jasmine said trying to persuade the boy. Aladdin sighed before reluctantly agreeing, but not before he made a silent vow to search for Iago in the morning and bring him home safely.

Iago sat hidden under a wonky roof shivering. Sleep evaded him. Every time he succumbed to the sandman's whims, he would wake up ten minutes later, panting from them memories that invaded his mind causing him to wake up in fear. Memories from his entrapment with the demons to his enslavement by Jafar and the punishments that finally broke his will.

Sunlight filtered across his eyes. He was tired and grouchy, and to make things worse he still had eleven days left of this torment. He shook his head as he buried the memories back where they had come from, before he took off in search of breakfast.

Aladdin slept in front of his window, knowing that he would awaken at sunrise when the light hit his face, what he didn't count on was for the suns light to be blocked out by clouds.

Iago spat out his spoils, it seemed the apple that he had managed to procure had gone rotten from the inside. The taste was enough to chase away his appetite for the next couple of days. He sighed in annoyance as he wondered what today held in store for him. He decided to stay off of the ground; he had had enough being trampled on yesterday.

Aladdin groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking away the sleep he rolled over before the events of yesterday came crashing down on him.

"Iago!!" he shouted waking all the other residents of his hovel. Standing up he dashed out of the entrance grabbing the genie lamp as he passed it, "Come on Genie we overslept," he said as he rubbed the lamp, Abu and Carpet following behind him as they hurried to catch up. The sun shone high above telling them that morning had gone.

Iago sat on top of the vendors stand as he watched the world go by, he was interrupted by a coughing sound coming from beside him.

"Frank? Frank Machana is that you?" he asked the blue cockroach that sat beside him with a smirk.

"The one and only," the cockroach replied.

"Well what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be guarding the orbs, by the way those three trials, ha brilliant!" the bird laughed as he patted the bug on the back.

"Hey they cursed me to guard them until I ran out, they didn't say that the trials had to be hard," Machana said smirking back, "And your dumb routine, ha Bob the jolly parrot," the two shared a laugh at the memory.

"Haha, sigh good times, anyway you still haven't told me what you're doing here, won't Fate get angry that you're shirking your duties?" Iago asked once they had calmed down.

"Ah ol' Fate gave me the day off, seems she's feeling generous after cursing a demon, and not just any demon, but Greed of the seven deadly sins," Machana replied with a knowing smirk, "Tell me what did you do to earn the Friday the 13th curse?"

"Ah the usual, I was helping Al, you remember him. The kid with poofy hair, anyway the kid tried to break a sealed fate and..." he started but Machana cut in.

"Wait I thought only Demons, Angels and Gods had the power to break a seal fate," he said, Iago gave him an annoyed look at being interrupted.

"Yeah well that's where I came in..." again Machana cut in.

"Wait, you broke the sealed Fate?"

"Stop interrupting me! Anyhow yeah I broke it, I had to otherwise Al and the others would have been stuck in the time loop," Iago finished before he scowled and added, "And did I get a thank you? Oh no! All I got was a 'come on lets head home', well I tell you that's the last time I risk my life for them," he said hiding the hurt he felt at that, but Machana knew Iago and knew that his friend was hurt by their actions so he decided to change the subject.

"Man that's harsh, by the way when does the curse end?"

"Hm oh sometime next Friday," Iago answered, Machana stiffened, "What?" Iago asked feeling a slight panic.

"Iago do you know what next Friday is?" he asked. At Iago's blank look Machana continued. "Iago it's Friday the 13th, you better be careful being under the curse on Friday the 13th.....I don't even what to imagine what that has in store for you," he said earning a groan from said bird before he started mumbling about luck. Machana laughed at his friend before standing up. "Take care of yourself Iago, I gotta be off. This is the first time I've been out of that cave in centuries; I've only got another twelve hours free, drop in anytime. I still need to win back that five hundred clams worth off of you from our last poker game," he said as he spread his wings taking off.

"Yeah see ya! And have a fun....Hey you still owe me those five hundred clams!" he shouted as he watched his friend fade away in the distance, his annoyed frown turned into a smile. Friend, he did have friends and this friend had the worst poker face the bird had ever seen, he thought as he laughed to himself, before he decided that he had sat around for long enough as he stretched his wings before flying away.


	5. Anniversary

In the middle of Agrabah a memorial ceremony was taking place, honouring all who had died during the battle with the evil sorcerer known as Jafar when the maniac lifted the palace into the sky. A young man walked by the group, he was small and thin with a turban that hid his hair. He smirked as he looked towards the group his eyes landed on a tall man in a uniform. One of the palace guards. His eyes flashed red for a split second before he turned and began walking down an ally, his cackles filled the air as he left.

Rasoul stood next to his cousin as he tried to comfort her as she mourned the loss of her father and brother; an eerie feeling that he was being watch came over him. The feeling was soon replaced with that of rage, pure unadulterated rage. It was the same feeling that came over him the night before.

"Enough is enough!" he shouted drawing attention to him, "It has been a year, and while we mourn a traitorous bird flies free!" he continued, referring to Iago.

"Rasoul is right, the bird must pay!" a feminine voice called out, "As well as those who protect him!" she added thinking of Aladdin.

"Believe me, capturing the bird will hurt the street rat enough," he said as he remembered what happened yesterday.

"But what are we to do with the bird?" someone asked in the background.

"I say we tar and feather him!" someone else shouted.

"But he already has feathers."

"I say we cook ourselves Parrot soup!"

"Why not sacrifice him to the mighty goddess Mirage!" at this everyone looked blankly to the first voice that agreed with Rasoul. She blinked.

"Mirage? Why not hand the parrot over to Mozentrath instead?" Rasoul said as if he was considering the idea.

As Ideas of what they could do to the bird were shouted out, a traveller passed them by. It was easy to see that he was well off due to the style of clothes her wore, on his shoulder sat a small owl, that had feathers as whit as snow.

"Rice did you hear that? The bird still lives even though his master has long since perished," he whispered to his owl, the owl looked to him before opening his beak.

"It seems that Iago was a far stronger familiar then they thought, I'm sure the magical community would be interested in this news."

"Yes, I can see the headlines now, Parrot longest, strongest living Familiar," he said excitedly before he turned down the street on his way to exit Agrabah.

Iago was flying through the city as he thought about a way to break the curse, mumblings of 'hey that could work' and 'nah' could be heard coming from him. It wasn't long before his tiredness from his lack of sleep made itself known to him as he felt his eyes begin to droop.

BANG!!!

"Ouch," he said as he peeled himself off of the wall he had flown into, before falling gracefully to the floor with an ompth. "Hey who blocked out the light?" he said as shadows fell over him causing him to shiver. He looked up and gulped, "He-hello," he said to the people in front of him, "Nice weather we're having huh Rasoul?" he said as he tried to back away from the group of people in front of him. Their smirks and evil smiles put him on edge, he backed into the wall.

It happened within seconds, first he was on the floor backed up against the wall, and now he was held in a less then gentle grip as he struggled to breathe.

"What are you doing?!" he screamed at them. Rasoul gave the bird a look of distaste before clamping his beak shut with a soft looking material. Iago let out a noise of indignation at being muzzled, but his only response was a glare and a tighter grip making him wince.

"Put him in the cage!" a voice shouted as the group separated to allow him to see the cage. Iago began to struggle in Rasoul's grasp, he recognised the cage. It was the cage Jafar used on him, one that was three sizes too small for the bird. He tried to escape but he could barely turn around in his prison. Rasoul lifted him so he could look him in the eye. For a split second Rasoul's eyes turned a dark shade of red. Iago shut his eyes, _"Anger? Damn how did Othello find me?"_ he thought knowing that Agrabah had been visited by his brother, he sighed there was no way to stop this, he would have to ride it out and wait for the Anger curse to leave.

Aladdin was walking round the streets of Agrabah, a cold feeling of fear washed over him.

"Iago, Genie come on we have to find him!" he shouted as he began running through the streets and weaving through the crowds.

Iago sat in his cage, his wings started to hurt in the cramped space. He couldn't see where he was due to the cover that had been placed over the cage, but knew that they were on the move as the cage jostled every now and then.

Aladdin was still in the market when he heard someone yell his name.

"Aladdin!" it was Jasmine. She ran over to him catching her breath before speaking, "have you found him yet?" she asked with concern.

"Not yet Jaz, I'm worried about him," he admitted as he hung his head. Jasmine looked at him with sadness; she too was worried for Iago.

Iago's eyes widened as the material covering the cage was ripped off. In front of him was a river, and one he knew well. It was the river Jafar had ordered Rasoul and his men to dump Aladdin in, a wave of guilt hit him as he remembered watching Al's sinking form. Rasoul looked at Iago, misinterpreting his look to be fear he said.

"Don't worry bird, we aren't going to kill you, after all I wouldn't want to upset the princess," Iago shivered. The tone Rasoul spoke with told him that whatever they were had planned, this was just the beginning.

* * *

And there's another chapter done for you, please review, I'd like to know what you think.


	6. Found

Yay another chapter is up, please review it's most appreciated, enjoy!

* * *

Iago's cage was hung from a branch over the lake as the group pelted the poor bird with stones. He did his best to shield his body with his wings but his cage was just too small for him to properly protect himself. It wasn't long before they ran out of things to throw at him, instead they decided to dunk the creature in the water, leaving him for seconds at a time before pulling him out. Each dunk became longer than the last until he ended up in the water for a good five minutes, being pulled out just before he lost the battled to stay conscious.

Aladdin felt the feeling of dread return with a vengeance; he gulped as he knew that his friend was hurting.

"Genie....." he trailed off letting his tone show his fear. Genie shared a look with Jasmine before he turned himself into a small yellow dog.

"Right, sniff sniff, hey I think I got him," he said before he began bounding off after the scent, Aladdin and Jasmine having to keep up with the genie via carpet.

Iago sat in his cage scowling at the guard as water dripped off of his soaked feathers. He was determined not to shiver! If he didn't show any weakness to Jafar or the demons, he sure as hell wasn't going to show them to a group of crazed town folk under the demons control. Briefly he thought when Aladdin was going to turn up. He just hoped that the boy would help him rather than them.

Aladdin and the gang were following Genie, he shuddered as he realized where Genie was leading them. It was the river he had almost drowned in, because of Jafar and Iago.

"Aladdin I see something," Jasmine said as she pointed to something in the distance. As they got closer they could tell that the something was actually a group of people.

"What's Rasoul doing here?" Aladdin asked having spotted the guard up ahead. He watched as the guard pulled something out of the water with the crowd cheering for him behind. To his horror Rasoul pulled up a bird cage that he could see contained a small animal, and judging from Jasmine's gasp she saw it too. He just hoped that it wasn't there friend and that they weren't too late.

Iago sat with his eyes closed as he tried to breathe. It was hard seeing as his mouth was still tapped shut but being a demon, he wasn't going to be dying anytime soon.

"IAGO!!!" he opened his eyes as he recognized the owner of the voice.

Aladdin was mortified. The creature in the cage was Iago, he felt a silent rage build in him, this was not right. No one should ever be treated like this, no one! Yet here they were hurting his friend, and it was his fault because he had doubted his friend.

"Rasoul! What do you think you're doing!" he shouted as Carpet landed in front of the guard. Rasoul ignored him as he continued to scowl at the parrot.

"Rasoul I order you to answer him!" Jasmine yelled barely able to hide her rage. Rasoul jumped back startled, turning to face the princess he accidently let go of the rope.

"Princess, we..."

"Iago!" cried Aladdin as he saw the rope disappear into the water.

Iago gripped the bars of his cage as it hit the rivers floor. Hitting his head on the top if the cage painfully knocking the breath he had managed to grab out of him.

Without thinking Aladdin dived into the water to save his friend. He shivered the water was freezing. So cold that it was actually draining him of energy, he had to find Iago fast. He looked around when a golden shine caught his attention. _"There"_ he thought to himself as he swam down to Iago's cage.

Iago could see black spots dancing on the edge of his vision, looking up he saw someone dive into the water, _"Hm must be delirious,"_ he thought as he saw that it was Aladdin that had dived in after him.

When Aladdin reached Iago he grabbed the top of his cage and began swimming up to the surface. However his energy was quickly being depleted due to the cold and he soon found himself running out of strength. Making sure not to drop Iago he grabbed the lamp and began rubbing it as well as he could.

"Al needs me!" yelled Genie as his ears twitched before he too dived into the water while Jasmine, Abu and Carpet watched on in worry. A few seconds later Genie jumped out of the water carrying both Aladdin and Iago who was still trapped in the cage. Jasmine gasped at the sight of the bird, he had cuts over him and barely enough room to move in the cage let alone defend himself. Looking at Aladdin she could see that he hadn't enjoyed being in the water, so how had Iago managed.

"Rasoul earlier today, I would have said that you were one of my most trustworthy and loyal guards," Jasmine started as she made her way over her friends, "But now?"

"But Princess he..." Rasoul started to protest.

"You're fired," she stated with disappointment. Rasoul looked devastated at the news.

"Princess Jasmine please it was my fault, don't fire him," Rasoul's cousin jumped in trying to defend her cousin's actions. "But can you blame us? Because of the foul creature I lost a father and a brother, many here have lost something because of him," the women started pointing over to where Iago was seeing as Genie had finally managed to free him from his prison.

"Enough! Agrabah wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him! You should all be ashamed of yourself!" screamed Jasmine as the others started agreeing with the girl. "What you have committed is attempted murder, you tortured him!" she continued, the law can't prosecute anyone here because Iago was just a bird, but damn it no one deserved to be treated like that.

"Save your breath Princess!" called Iago, "It ain't their fault," he said as he flew over to the girl.

"Iago?" she questioned.

"See he even admits that he deserves this!" one of the villagers shouted trying to defend their actions.

"No! Iago you don't deserve this," said Aladdin coming eye level with the bird before continuing, "I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it," Aladdin said looking for forgiveness, Genie, Abu and Carpet nodding in the background adding their apologies.

"Thanks kid but that's not what I meant," Iago answered with a scowl though his heart fluttered knowing that they did care for him.

" Then what do you mean?" it was Jasmine who voiced the question.

"Here let me demonstrate, hey you!" he yelled pointing at Rasoul's cousin, "Yeah you, I heard Rasoul say that he was glad that your brother died, more for him in the will!" he finished crossing his arms. The mood change was instant as the woman pounced on the poor guard who could only stand there protesting. The woman's eyes shone a telling red causing Aladdin and the others to gasp.

"How dare you say that! It should have been you!" the woman bellowed as she began scratching at Rasoul before Genie intervened pulling her off of the guard.

"What was that?" Aladdin asked turning to the parrot.

"Anger," Iago answered watching the woman struggle in Genie's grip, "It's a spell that heightens your anger, it only lasts a couple of hours," he said explaining at Aladdin's confused look.

"Whoa quite a strong woman," Genie said in the background, "Wait, Anger as in Wrath of the seven deadly Sins," he said dropping the woman before quickly grabbing her again, stopping her from attack Rasoul again.

"The one and only," Iago replied bitterly.


	7. Whoops

Hey there, got the next update for you, thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy! Oh and please remember to drop a review for me too guys.

* * *

**Whoops**

The group looked from Iago to Genie and back again.

"Whoa Al this is not good, if there is a demon hanging around here," Genie said as he walked back over to the group.

"I shouldn't worry about it Genie," Iago said from his spot on Jasmine's shoulder.

"Not worry about it?! Iago there's a demon in Agrabah!" Genie yelled at the bird making him fall off of Jasmine's shoulder.

"Anger? That would explain all of the commotion yesterday in the market square, but that was more greed then anger," Aladdin commented holding his chin. Iago's eyes widened. That should only happen if he was really really angry or upset. Whoops.

"Does that mean that there are two demons in Agrabah?" Jasmine asked worried about the safety of her people.

"Nah Demons are very territorial," Iago offered hoping that his friends would buy it.

"How would you know?" Jasmine asked to bird as he flew back onto her shoulder.

"Because I know a demon," he said seriously, "I know how they work," he continued as a faraway look came to his eyes. Genie watched Iago with a slight frown as the bird shook away the dark memories. "Besides Demons....they just like to cause trouble," he said as his eyes cleared.

"Iago they're demons. They're evil!" Genie shouted at the parrot trying to get this point across. For someone as cowardly as Iago, he sure was taking this well. Iago winced at Genie's words. Evil, he wasn't evil. At least he tried not to be.

"Genie relax, I'm sure we can handle any problems," Aladdin said trying to calm his blue friend down.

"But Al, demons," Genie replied ending in a whisper, "You can't destroy a demon, you can only send it back to hell," he finished, again Iago winced, Hell. The demon temple, he had just escaped from there he had no plans of going back.

"Genie calm down, I'm sure that this demon has gone by now. If it is one of the seven deadly sins, then they won't hang around seeing as they have a whole world to infect," Iago said, he knew what he said was a load of rubbish. But if they tried to exorcise Othello, then they'd end up exorcising him as well.

"Never the less, we need to put salt up around all the entrances to the palace," Genie insisted, Iago's eyes widened, that would mean that he wouldn't be able to enter the palace.

"No Genie! You do that then...er then they'll call reinforcements," he said hoping to stop them from salting the entire area.

"Iago you sure are against any form of defence against the demons," Aladdin said suspiciously crossing his arms, being careful not to squash Abu who had taken to cowering under his top.

"Well, I know a demon and not all of them are evil," he offered as an explanation. Genie gave the parrot a 'are you serious?' look before turning back to Aladdin. "Look you have to trust me on this, Agrabah won't get attacked by demons," Iago insisted to his friends, "Or am I to treacherous to trust?" he asked sarcastically making the others feel guilt.

"Iago, that's not what we mean," Aladdin insisted, "If there is a problem in Agrabah we have to take care of it," he said looking to the bird.

"Yes but believe me you're better leaving this alone," he insisted.

"The bird is right!" a voice called from behind startling them.

"Fashir? What are you doing here?" Aladdin asked as he spotted the seer.

"Not all demons are evil, you yourself are friends with one, but do not fear as he is truly a friend, for this demon has changed fate many times for you, even earning a punishment from Fate herself," Fashir said ignoring Aladdin's question. Iago silently gulped knowing that the seer was looking at him even if he was blind.

"Friends with a demon? No way we'd never be friends with a foul demon," Genie insisted as he crossed his arms turning his back to the seer missing Iago's scowl. Fashir laughed at Genie's words.

"Remember this, only a demon can change fate. You should not judge one on what they are. This foul demon as you called him is a hero, it is destiny for a young man and his friends to be heroes, and he is one of them. He has had it hard. A tortured soul both physically and mentally, but with courage and friendship he will pull through," the seer said before vanishing back towards the shadows.

"Friends with a demon?" Aladdin said, "I don't know a demon," he thought holding his chin.

"The bird! The bird is the Demon!" a villager yelled startling the group having forgotten about them. Iago once again gulped as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Aladdin I think we should leave before this turns into a witch hunt," Jasmine said as she held Iago close to hide him from view being the only one to know that he was shivering.

"Er right Carpet!"

The gang jumped on carpet before the angry mob could try and make a grab for Iago. Jasmine watched on with worry as she felt the bird shiver violently in her lap.

"Iago are you alright?" she asked looking at the parrot drawing everyone's attention to him. Iago sighed.

"No Princess, I'm not," he said not looking any of them in the eye.

"Iago you're not really the demon are you?" she asked awkwardly.

"Would it make any difference if I was?" he asked still refusing to look at the Princess.

"Of course not, maybe? I..." she trailed off.

"Iago you are our friend," Aladdin said taking the bird from Jasmine's lap.

"Friend huh? Really? So why don't I feel like one? Why don't I ever get a thanks when I save the day?" he asked with a defeated tone. Aladdin opened his mouth to reply but found nothing came out. "You don't worry for me, I doubt you'd even miss me," he said sadly as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"That's not true Iago, of course we would miss you," Jasmine said stroking his feathers affectionately.

"No you wouldn't after all who wants to be friends with a freeloading treacherous demon," he said quietly though it was heard by all electing a gasp of surprise from them all.

"You're a..." Jasmine started but Iago cut her off.

"Demon? Yeah, Greed to be specific," he replied as he flew out of Aladdin's gasp to sit on the edge of carpet. He waited for the hurt and betrayal to kick in, it was better to lose what he had now rather then get killed because of it later.

"Iago I'm sorry," Aladdin said surprising the bird.

"What?" Iago asked in a surprised filled voice.

"Me too birdman I didn't mean to call you foul," Genie said bowing his head in regret.

"Iago you're our friend and we made you feel like an outcast," Jasmine said with tears in her eyes.

"Uhuh," Abu said beside Jasmine, even Carpet seemed to be looking at him. Iago felt his heart swell but he had a reputation to keep.

"Enough with the mushy stuff, and besides I need to expla.....Carpet look out!!" screamed Iago seeing that Carpet almost flew into a building. Carpet dodged to the left to avoid the building, unfortunately the sharp turn caused Jasmine and Abu to lose their balance and fall off of the flying rug.

"Genie!!" Aladdin yelled as he watched his friends fall.

"On it," replied Genie as he charged down to catch the falling comrades. "Where's the monkey?!" cried Genie once he had a good hold on the princess.

Abu screeched as the ground came up to meet him, he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the impact. Fortunately it never came.

"What would you do without me primate?" Iago asked sarcastically as he flew back up to the rest of the group holding Abu in his talons.


End file.
